


Cap's Out Of The Bag

by KT_knows_everything



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Pat is a sweetheart, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain needs a hug, the captain comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_knows_everything/pseuds/KT_knows_everything
Summary: After the wedding, the Captain takes a day to think about his feelings. (A Cap coming out story)
Relationships: The Captain & Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Cap's Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Pat is an angel and the Captain really needs a hug.

It was a quiet and uneventful day in Button house, the last of the wedding guests had left early that morning, and Mike and Alison were out celebrating their first success as event hosts, leaving the ghosts alone. Much to the upset of Kitty and Thomas, who were both staring forlornly out of the window, waiting for Alison to return.

The other ghosts themselves were all scattered around the house in the first peace and quiet they had had since the wedding guests first arrived.

One ghost in particular was much quieter than normal. 

The Captain had been unusually silent since it had been revealed that Sam was in fact a woman and that same-sex relationships weren’t a taboo subject anymore. He himself had squirreled his way into his room and forgone his usual morning run, choosing instead to stay alone in his room.

He had a lot to think about. He always knew, deep down inside of him, that he had never been attracted to women, but he had refused to admit to himself, and the others by extension, that he was attracted to men. But seeing that two women could be happily married and not be scorned by the people they loved, really opened the floodgates in his mind.

The reactions of the other ghosts, apart from Fanny’s, in the beginning, made him realise that they were fine with it. Kitty just wanted to be a bridesmaid, Mary wanted her traditions to be involved, Pat thought it was lovely, until his breakdown at Keith, and Julian, well the Captain was certain that Julian really didn’t give a second thought about it, to him sex was sex and he just wanted to watch. It took a lot of bribery from Alison to make sure he wasn’t in the room with the two brides after.

As the Captain sat and reflected about his feelings towards men, especially his feelings towards William, some of the other ghosts had become worried. Well, Pat had become worried, the others were happy about not being bossed around by the man. But as the day began to fade into the night and Mike and Alison returned from their well earned day out, everyone had become at least slightly worried. So all turned up when Pat called for an emergency meeting.

“Well, it is not as if he could have gone very far, now is it? He is a ghost, you do know.” Fanny pointed out, when Pat and Kitty started to panic about where on earth the Captain could be.

“Oh yeah. Well then guys, lets search the house-” Pat started, before being interrupted by a nonplussed Julian.

“Why search the house? If the Captain’s going to be anywhere he’d going to be in his room now isn’t he?”

“That’s… That’s a good point. Right, I’ll go see if he’s in his room and if he isn’t, then we’ll search the house. Deal?” Conceded Pat, smiling half sheepishly, half gratefully towards Julian, who just grinned cockily back at him.

“There’s no need for you to come and collect me from my room Patrick, I am here now. What did you want me for?” Came the familiar no nonsense voice of the Captain, who had entered the room just in time to hear Pat’s anxiousness towards the whereabouts of the Captain.

“Oh Cap, I didn’t hear you enter-”

“Understandable. I am a ghost after all.”

“-We were all just a bit worried about where you were today. I mean, no one’s seen you, and you didn’t even turn up for your run this morning like always.”

“My apologies Patrick. I did not mean to cause you concern. I merely did not want to run this morning. I, er, was not feeling, um, up to it this morning.”

“Pardons me Captain, but you is a ghost, yous don’t gets ill no more.” Mary interrupted, looking confused.

“Ah yes, well done Mary. You are correct. I was just, thinking that’s all.” Coughed the Captain, rocking back and forth from the balls of his feet to the heels, the epitome of nervousness.

“Thinking?” This time a response came from Thomas who had stepped forwards to address the embarrassed looking Captain, “For an entire day?”

“Now Thomas, there’s no need to be rude. Cap can do whatever he likes. Did you have a good think today then, Captain?” Placated Pat stepping in-between the Captain and Thomas, in an attempt to try and diffuse the tension in the air.

“Yes actually, and it is something I wish to discuss with everyone. So I was just wondering if you would kindly go and fetch Alison, please, Patrick.” Replied the Captain, smiling slightly at Pat to thank him.

Pat smiled and nodded before leaving the room quickly to try and find Alison. He could already tell that this would be a completely different meeting than the usual sort the Captain gave.

While Pat was out searching all the other ghosts began to bombard the Captain with questions. But he kept quiet, looking nervously at the door which Pat had just faded through moments ago.

It didn't take Pat long to find Alison, and when Pat explained the urgency of this meeting, she quickly followed him back into the room which was now filled with a group of shouting ghosts and an anxious looking Captain.

“QUIET!” Alison shouted, glaring at the ghosts, effectively shutting them all up, “When I was told that the Captain had something important to tell us, I was not expecting to walk into a room where everyone is shouting at him. So sit down, shut up, and listen to what he has to say.”

The Captain looked gratefully towards Alison, silently thanking her for getting the others to shut up, while Kitty and Thomas looked upset that they had been a part of the cause as to why Alison was so angry. The others just grumbled and rolled their eyes, but all quietened down and gave the Captain their full attention.

“Erm, yes. Thank you Alison and Pat. First off I would like to apologise if I have caused any concern with my lack of usual activities, but I decided that I needed to really think about some things today. Some things that I have never said out loud or admitted to myself.” He paused for a moment and took a breath before carefully surveying the emotions of the other ghosts. Pat was sending him some encouraging thumbs up while the others just looked mildly intrigued.

“What I want to say is that… I am gay. I think I have always known that, but I was too afraid to admit it, and well, Clare and Sam’s wedding has made me think about what love is for me. But yes, I am gay.” Admitted the Captain, keeping his eyes trained on a small piece of the wallpaper slowly peeling off the wall to keep his attention away from the others.

“Told you! Robin you owe me a tenner.” Julian shouted, shocking the Captain with his outburst.

“No fair.” Was the grumbled reply from Robin as Julian began to victory dance around him.

“You bet on me, you bet on me coming out?”

“Duh, you’ve not been subtle. Do I need to remind you of that director?”

The Captain blushed.

“No, no. I didn’t think that it was obvious. I thought I hid it quite well honestly.”

“Nah. Pretty obvious mate. Well if that’s all you wanted then I’ll be off. Oh, and if you ever want to talk to someone about man sex, my door is always open.” And with a cocky smile and a wink Julian left the room.

“Why am I not surprised at the fact that that beastly man has slept with men.” Muttered Fanny, as she too left the room.

“Ooooh Captain. Does this mean that we can have sleepovers and talk about boys together?” Squealed an excited Kitty as she jumped up from where she had been sitting, “I’m going to plan our first one.” With one last high pitched squeal, she bounced out of the room.

“Stupid Captain. Could’ve waited one more month before saying he gay.” Moaned Robin as he too stood to leave. 

Mary followed him out, but not before she gave the Captain a small smile.

“Well then Captain. As much as it wasn’t a surprise to the others, it was certainly one to me. Alas, do not fret, I shan’t think of you as any different, so long as you promise not to ever entertain any affections towards me...”

“There is no problem then Thomas, even if you were the last man alive I would never fall for you.”

“... Good. Glad that’s settled then. I too shall take my leave.” 

Despite the Captain’s reassurance that he would never have affections towards Thomas, Thomas himself looked slightly disgruntled from the interruption, possibly because he had a speech planned that he would now never be able to say.

“Well done Captain. Thanks for telling us. Right then, I’m off to find Mike.” Smiled Alison and left quickly after, leaving the Captain alone with Pat.

“Thank you for telling us Cap, I can’t imagine that it would’ve been easy.” 

“Oh, it was fine. Something that needed to be done.” The Captain grinned, before looking soberly at Pat, “Do you think they will all be okay with me?”

“Of course! Julian has basically admitted that he has slept with men before. Kitty is far too excited to have someone else to talk about men too. Robin is just annoyed at losing, but he’s fine with it, you’ve heard all about his aversion towards monogamy, so it wouldn't surprise me if he too had been with another man. Mary didn’t really say anything did she? But she never had a bad word to say about Clare and Sam, so I think she’s fine with it. Thomas has already said that he accepts you, and so had Alison. Lady Button however, well, she is quite stuck in her ways but she came around eventually at the wedding, so even if she doesn’t like it now, I am certain she’ll be fine later. And, well I’m just happy that you trust us enough to tell all of us about this Cap.”

The confirmation that the others had accepted him for who he was relieved the Captain from the, metaphorical, weight on his shoulders, and he sighed out a soft “Thanks,” to Pat.

“Cap, if you don’t mind, could I please give you a hug?”

The soft nod was all that was needed for Pat to launch himself at the Captain, trapping him in his arms. 

Despite the initial surprise and force of the hug, the Captain hugged back and sighed softly. He was happy, his comrades, no, his friends had all accepted him and well, if he knew that he would get such a warm hug out of Pat then he probably would’ve come out earlier. The Captain knew that by tomorrow some new argument would arrive, but for the time being he relished in the quiet and the arms circling his waist. He had done it. He was out to everyone he knew.

“FUCK! I forgot to tell Humphry!”


End file.
